Rumah
by Teh Rasa Tomat-Chan
Summary: Menghindari kakak-kakaknya juga berharap mendapat ketenangan diri, Arthur membeli rumah untuk ia tinggali sendiri. Genre menipu. Bisa disebut sebagai prequel dari fanfic-ku yang berjudul 'Hujan', silahkan ikut dibaca nanti /sekalian promosi. Untuk #EngSpaWeek2016 tepat saat 8.24.


" _Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kalinya ada orang yang berminat untuk membeli rumah tua itu. Lagipula, seperti yang bisa tuan lihat, ada banyak kerusakan di mana-mana karena kasus kebakaran hebat yang terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu. Apa itu tidak menjadi masalah untukmu, tuan?"_

" _Tentu saja tidak. Aku bisa memanggil tukang bangunan untuk membuatnya kembali megah seperti sedia kala."_

" _Syukurlah kalau begitu. Soal pembayaran—"_

" _Tak usah dipikirkan. Ini uang muka untuk sekarang, dan setengahnya akan kulunasi tepat setelah kau mengurus semua surat-suratnya."_

" _B–baiklah. Terima kasih, tuan. Saya bisa mengurusnya dalam waktu kurang lebih tiga hari. Jadi, untuk kepemilikan rumah itu, saya harus mengatasnamakan siapa?"_

" _Tulis saja 'Arthur Kirkland'. Ah, aku sudah harus pergi sekarang, dan ini nomor yang bisa kau hubungi setelah semuanya beres. Aku pergi dulu, selamat malam."_

" _Selamat malam juga untukmu, tuan."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Rumah**

 _A Hetalia Fanfiction_

 _Written By:_ Teh Rasa Tomat-Chan

 _For: EngSpaWeek2016 (#EngSpaWeek2016)_

 _Rate:_ T _\+ (Almost M?)_

 _Genre: Romance and Tragedy, Maybe? Idk_

 _Picture: To The Respective Owner_

 _Summary:_ Menghindari kakak-kakaknya juga berharap mendapat ketenangan diri, Arthur membeli rumah untuk ia tinggali sendiri. _Genre_ menipu. Bisa disebut sebagai _prequel_ dari f _anfic_ -ku yang berjudul 'Hujan', silahkan ikut dibaca nanti /sekalian promosi. Untuk #EngSpaWeek2016 tepat saat 8.24.

 _Warning: Alternate!AU, Maid!Nyo!England (_ Dia cuma numpang lewat doang LOL _), Tsundere Brothers(?), Lots Of Typos, OOC, OOT, and Many More._

 _(Again,_ _ **DON'T. BE. FOOLED. BY. THE. GENRE. BRUH**_ _. This is the kind-of-prequel of My First-Post-On-Fanfiction Fanfic '_ Hujan' _afterall. Go read it after you read this, will you? #seems_ promosi _)_

.

.

.

.

 _Don't Like? Don't Read_

 _I Own Nothing (Except This Story)_

 _Please Enjoy, and_

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

~~~~~~~ _**Day 1**_ ~~~~~~~

.

.

.

Begitulah, meski aku terkesan agak sibuk dan terburu-buru pada si agen penjual rumah itu, akhirnya aku bisa membeli rumah tua ini dan membuatnya kembali menjadi rumah besar bergaya _Victoria_ yang selalu anggun sedari dulu. Agak membosankan -juga menjengkelkan- untuk terus tinggal serumah bersama keempat saudara lelakimu yang jahil dan selalu menggangu hidupmu, dan kurasa akan menyenangkan untuk memiliki rumah milik sendiri dengan lingkungan yang teduh. Toh aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap yang lokasinya memang terbilang lumayan dekat dari sini, ditambah lagi aku juga sudah mengontrak seseorang untuk datang dan membersihkan rumah besar ini setiap seminggu sekali. Jadi, tidak ada hal yang harus kukhawatirkan lagi.

Seusai membereskan semua kardus-kardus yang penuh berisi pakaianku dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari baju, aku langsung merebahkan diri di atas kasurku yang sebelumnya telah kulapisi dengan seprai warna biru. Aku hanya berbaring dalam diam untuk melepas penat sambil memandang langit-langit kamar, sebelum tiba-tiba perutku bergemuruh pertanda lapar. Tertawa dengan nada hambar, aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil roti tawar barang beberapa lembar. Ini masih cukup pagi dan aku juga sudah sarapan tadi, apa mungkin ini terjadi karena sistem metabolisme yang tinggi? Entahlah, aku selalu makan makanan bergizi dengan porsi yang memadai, dan aku tak perlu cemas tubuhku menjadi terlalu berisi.

Roti-roti itu telah habis kumakan, kudatangi wastafel untuk membasuh tangan dengan air keran lalu mengeringkannya dengan sapu tangan. Menyadari hawa dingin yang menyelimuti sekeliling, membuatku sedikit merinding berada di rumah besar dengan suasana yang bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang terlalu hening. Tapi tak apa, aku yakin nantinya aku akan cepat terbiasa. Dan, oh! Aku baru ingat kalau aku masih menyimpan sedikit sisa _Chamomile Tea_ yang harumnya bisa menenangkan hati itu. Jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh, dan untuk sekedar menyeduh sedikit teh sebelum bekerja siang nanti sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Kuraih cangkir favoritku, kukeluarkan wadah khusus berisi bubuk teh yang berwarna abu-abu, dan—

—Tunggu, di mana termos air panasku? Seingatku, aku meletakkannya di atas _counter_ dekat lemari dapur setelah menyeduh susu untuk sarapanku beberapa waktu yang lalu! Jadi, kemana perginya termosku itu?

Oh, ini dia. Ada di atas meja makan, di samping wadah tempatku menyimpan roti dan toples berisi permen dan manisan, yang juga bertemankan seeksemplar koran pagi yang memang kubeli secara berlangganan. Heh, mungkin itu aku yang teledor sampai salah simpan.

.

.

.

~~~~~~~ _**Day 7**_ ~~~~~~~

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Minggu, dan aku sedikit bingung dalam memilih kegiatan untuk menghabiskan waktu. Antara menambah jenis bunga untuk pekarangan depan, atau menanami kebun luas dalam rumah kaca yang ada di belakang. Menimbang-nimbang pernyataan bahwa pekarangan depan telah penuh dengan tanaman, kuputuskan saja untuk menanami kebun dengan sayuran. Lagipula, sepertinya cukup sehat untuk menambahkan salad sebagai teman menu makan yang mengenyangkan beberapa waktu ke depan.

Sepulang berbelanja berbagai kebutuhan bertanam, kini aku tengah bersiap untuk membiakkan sayur-sayuran. Kugulung lengan baju sampai sedikit di atas siku, dan kubuka laci meja kerja tempatku menyimpan berbagai macam anak kunci untuk membuka pintu-pintu yang ada di rumahku. Mendapati sebuah kunci yang kucari-cari sedari tadi kini sudah ada dalam genggaman, aku pun memasukkannya ke dalam saku bajuku lalu pergi ke lemari peralatan untuk mengambil sarung tangan panjang yang cukup untuk menutupi tangan hingga mencapai bagian bawah lengan. Setelah sarung tangan itu terpasang, aku kembali beranjak ke ruang depan untuk mengambil semua peralatan taman yang kubeli saat berbelanja barusan. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk segera memasuki kebun indah dalam nuansa megah rumah kaca yang selalu berhasil membuatku terperangah oleh atap dan dindingnya yang berhias mosaik abstrak dari tatanan kaca berbagai warna yang tampak menyala terang saat diberi timpaan cahaya. Sungguh sebuah karya yang tinggi akan nilai estetika dan sangat memanjakan mata.

Yak, semua yang kuperlukan sudah kubawa dan aku tengah melangkahkan kaki dengan hati gembira. Saat umurku masih hitungan sepuluh, ayahku pernah membuat taman bunga di depan rumah. Sejak saat itulah aku mulai suka berurusan dengan tanaman, karena mereka juga mahluk hidup yang butuh perhatian. Tapi bibit wortel, kentang, dan tomat yang akan kutanam nanti tidak memerlukan banyak perlakuan khusus, rajin disiram dan seminggu sekali diberi pupuk saja sudah bisa dikatakan cukup. Ya, aku memilih bibit-bibit itu karena terkadang aku cukup sibuk dan harus berada di tempat kerja sampai hari telah benar-benar larut. Ah, aku ingin mulai menanam sekarang. Kukeluarkan kunci pintu dari dalam saku bajuku untuk segera membuka pintu rumah kacaku—

—Tapi, kenapa ketika aku baru mau memasukkan kunci, pintunya langsung terbuka sendiri? Hey, aku bahkan belum memutar kenopnya sama sekali dan aku baru sadar bahwa pintu ini seakan hanya dirapatkan agar tampak terkunci! Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi, sedangkan aku selalu meninggalkan rumah-baru-semingguku ini setelah memastikan semua pintu terkunci rapi? Atau, apa jangan-jangan ada pencuri di sini?

Berusaha menenangkan hati sambil mempertahankan suasana sepi yang bisa saja memperjelas tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang yang mungkin tengah diam dan bersembunyi di antara sunyi, kuletakkan belanjaanku di lantai dan kuambil garpu tanah kecil yang cukup runcing sebagai antisipasi pertahanan diri. Memantapkan genggaman jemari, aku langsung mengentakkan lantai dengan kaki sambil mengambil langkah berani untuk segera masuk dengan pasti.

"Hey, siapa di situ?! Cepat keluar, atau aku akan segera menghabisimu!" Tantangku dengan suara lantang yang kukira cukup untuk memancingnya datang ke hadapanku.

Tapi, tak ada apapun di sana. Hanya ada dinding dan atap dari kaca yang berhias mosaik penuh warna serta sehamparan penuh tanah gembur untuk nanti tempatku menanam sayur. Kucoba untuk berkeliling dan memeriksa setiap sudut di sana tanpa pernah sekalipun menurunkan status siaga, meski tetap saja aku tak bisa menemukan apa-apa. Menghela nafas, aku kembali ke depan pintu untuk mengambil kembali belanjaanku yang memang kuletakkan di situ. Aah, paling itu aku yang memang lupa untuk mengunci pintu rumah kacaku, dan sekarang waktunya aku menanam sayur!

.

.

.

~~~~~~~ _**Day 14**_ ~~~~~~~

.

.

.

Kau tahu? Aku mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan rumahku.

Tidak, jangan sampai gara-gara si agen penjual rumah itu sempat menyebutkan soal kebakaran sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kalian semua malah jadi menganggap aku telah melihat hantu. Walaupun sebenarnya, aku memang bisa melihat hal-hal seperti _itu_ sejak aku dan ayahku mendapat kecelakaan lalu lintas tepat saat tahun baru ketika umurku masih baru menginjak dua belas tahun. Kami berdua dinyatakan koma selama seminggu, dan ternyata ayahkulah yang _berlalu_ lebih dulu. Saat aku bangun, aku diberi tahu kalau ayahku sudah _pergi jauh_ , tapi di sudut ruangan aku bisa melihatnya terus tersenyum padaku sambil perlahan-lahan menghilang bak lelehnya sekeping kristal salju. Dari sanalah aku tahu kalau aku bisa melihat _sesuatu_ seperti itu.

Sebelum aku membeli rumah ini dan membangunnya kembali seperti dulu, aku tentu sudah memastikan bersih-tidak keadaan di sekitar situ dari para roh jahat, hantu, atau apapun jenis mahluk-mahluk halus yang kau tahu, dan aku juga sudah mencari-cari informasi bahwa rumah ini dulu terbakar karena tertimpa pohon yang tersambar petir sepuluh tahun lalu. Tidak ada korban jiwa sama sekali saat itu. Lalu, apa masih ada lagi yang berani berasumsi kalau di sini ada hantu?

Yang kumaksud dengan 'ada yang aneh' dalam konteks ini, adalah pada saat aku menyadari bahwa semua perkakas belingku mulai berpindah sendiri. Jika tidak kuawasi, aku akan menemukannya tergeletak di lantai dalam keadaan rusak, retak, atau bahkan pecah berkeping-keping. Terhitung dalam satu minggu ini, aku sudah menemukan dua vas, empat cangkir, dan enam piring dalam keadaan yang miris. Belum lagi, aku menemukan panci supku telah penuh dengan lubang-lubang seukuran paku yang kecil dan diletakkan begitu saja di atas lemari pendingin kemarin pagi.

Selain barang, pintu-pintu di sini juga sering terbuka saat kutinggalkan dalam keadaan tertutup maupun terkunci. Lain cerita dengan pintu rumah kacaku yang waktu itu hanya dirapatkan secara rapi, semua pintu yang ada (termasuk pintu lemari dapur, lemari baju, bahkan daun jendela sekalipun) terbuka lebar-lebar dengan lubang kunci yang dirusak tepat saat aku bangun pagi tadi. Rambut di tengkukku berdiri sedari tadi karena hal ini, dan itulah alasan mengapa aku langsung bergegas mandi secepat mungkin dan memanggil tukang kunci sepagi ini untuk memperbaiki semua kerusakan yang entah karena apa bisa terjadi. Hanya ini yang bisa terpikir, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk masalah 'pecah-belah' yang juga ikut membuatku ngeri.

 _Tok-tok_.

Pintu rumahku diketuk singkat, dan aku langsung membukakan pintu untuk seseorang. Seorang wanita muda bergaun pelayan lengkap dengan apron putih panjangnya tampak berdiri di depan sana. "Selamat pagi, tuan muda Kirkland," ia membungkuk memberi salam singkat padaku. "Saya sudah berusaha untuk datang secepat yang saya bisa, tuan muda. Apa tuan muda baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir yang jarang ia pajang, karena apa yang selalu terpampang adalah sikapnya yang senantiasa tenang.

Sebagai perkenalan saja, wanita ini adalah orang yang kukontrak untuk membersihkan rumahku setiap minggunya. Keluargaku punya cukup banyak asisten rumah tangga, dan karena aku sekarang tinggal sendirian aku diperbolehkan mengontrak satu orang untuk datang dan membantuku membereskan rumah. Dia sudah mengabdi pada keluargaku dalam waktu yang cukup lama, makanya aku sedikit-banyak mengenalnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Alice," jawabku seraya menghela nafas. "Tapi tampaknya ada orang yang ingin membuat rumahku porak-poranda, dan aku ingin meminta tolong padamu untuk membereskannya selagi aku pergi keluar. Bisa kan kau jaga rumahku sebentar?" Tanyaku sambil mengulurkan kunci duplikat, yang asli kusimpan di saku dada. Antisipasi saja jikalau terjadi apa-apa, terlebih karena aku harus meninggalkan seorang perempuan sendirian selama beberapa lama di dalam rumah. "Oh, jangan lupa untuk mengunci semua pintu dan jendela begitu aku keluar, dan jangan bukakan pintu untuk siapapun selain aku karena seharusnya hari ini aku tidak memiliki tamu yang akan berkunjung. Kau paham?"

Ia mengangguk mantap dan memasukkan kunci yang kuberikan ke dalam kantong gaun pelayannya yang berhiaskan pita, lalu dengan sopan membukakan pintu untuk mempersilahkanku keluar sebelum menguncinya setelah aku melangkah agak jauh dari pagar rumah.

Yang jadi masalah, ketika aku pulang dan terpaksa membuka pintu dengan kunci yang kubawa karena ini sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit aku berdiri serta berpuluh-puluh kali aku menekan-nekan bel juga meneriaki namanya dari luar tapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang datang, aku menemukan mayatnya. Tubuhnya yang pucat melintang menutupi jalan masuk ke dalam dengan darah yang menggenang dan kepala yang hilang. Kunci yang kuberikan masih tersimpan rapi di dalam kantongnya, menandakan benda itu masih berada di tempat yang seharusnya.

Bukan soal siapa yang tega melakukannya, kemana kepalanya menghilang, atau bagaimana bisa tubuhnya sudah sepucat ini sedangkan aku hanya pergi selama kira-kira satu jam saja yang membuatku ketakutan, tapi sebuah pesan di dinding yang ditulis dengan _merah_ , dibubuhi cap tangan yang mengerikan, serta dipertegas dengan lambang hati yang juga dibuat dengan _merah_ lah yang menjadi penyebab utamanya. Bunyinya;

 _ **Aku selalu mengawasimu. Jangan pergi lagi.**_

.

.

.

~~~~~~~ _**Day 21**_ ~~~~~~~

.

.

.

Mendengar berita kematian pembantuku, kakak-kakakku datang bergiliran untuk mengecek kondisiku. Bukan karena mereka mengkhawatirkanku, tapi karena perintah langsung dari kakak tertuaku, Allistor, satu-satunya diantara mereka semua yang setidaknya punya pikiran lurus —meski hanya dipakai disaat-saat tertentu dan disaat ia mau. Ia baru saja pulang setelah membantuku membersihkan isi rumah beberapa menit yang lalu tepat sebelum hujan deras turun. Kuharap ia tidak lupa membawa payung, tubuhnya rentan sekali terserang flu (bukannya aku peduli, hanya saja, keadaan akan jadi sangat merepotkan sekali kalau sampai ia sakit. _Sungguh_ ).

Ya sudahlah, walau bagaimanapun juga aku cukup terbantu dalam hal membersihkan rumah, mereka juga jadi lebih tahu tata krama daripada saat aku masih tinggal serumah bersama mereka. Tapi poin yang paling penting adalah di sini suasananya tenang dan membuatku senang, sampai seseorang membuatku kehilangan _semuanya_. Membereskan meja tamu tempatku meletakkan teko teh dan setoples _Turkish Delight_ dan beberapa manisan lainnya untuk kakakku yang baru saja pulang barusan, kutuang sisa isi teko tersebut ke dalam cangkirku sebelum kusesap perlahan-lahan sementara aromanya menguar. Ah, _Earl Grey Tea_ memang yang paling enak—

 _Bats!_

—Mati lampu? Hey, aku sudah membayar tagihan listriknya beberapa hari yang lalu! Baiklah, lebih tepatnya kak Dylan yang pergi membayarkannya untukku, karena _pesan_ mengerikan di dinding waktu itu benar-benar membuatku takut. Apalagi dengan semua hal yang dilakukan oleh siapapun-itu-ya-tuhan-aku-hanya-tidak-ingin-diganggu, keberadaannya yang juga entah dimana membuatku merasa aku bisa saja kehilangan nyawaku sewaktu-waktu hingga memikirkannya saja membuatku berpikir untuk tidak tidur selama beberapa waktu.

Aku sendirian di tengah kegelapan sekarang, dan tentunya hal pertama yang terlintas di kepala untuk segera didapat adalah penerangan, benar? Masalahnya, saat aku mengecek laci dapur untuk mencari senter yang seratus persen yakin kuletakkan di sana untuk berjaga-jaga, benda itu tidak ada. Mencari lilin dan korek api juga percuma, semuanya menghilang dari tempatnya. Tapi beruntunglah aku menemukan pematik saat kembali menghampiri meja tamu yang dari dapur hanya berjarak beberapa langkah. Aku tidak merokok, jadi mungkin kak Allistor yang tak sengaja meninggalkan pematiknya di atas meja. Keteledorannya berguna juga.

Penerangan sudah ada, dan sepertinya memeriksa saklar listrik sebagai hal kedua yang dilakukan adalah ide yang lumayan. Tapi itu artinya aku harus pergi ke ruang bawah tanah, dan fakta bahwa _aku_ _tidak sendirian_ cukup membuat rambut di tengkukku bergetar. Tapi, ah, beranikan diri saja. Sebagai antisipasi jika nanti ada yang melakukan penyerangan, kuambil sebilah pisau dapur dari raknya dan mulai berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju lorong di ruang tengah. Hujan terdengar begitu ribut di luar, ditambah dengan petir yang saling bersahutan membuat suasana tidak terlalu sepi tapi juga semakin membuatku merinding saja. Hawa dingin di sekitar juga semakin memperburuk keadaan. Mengerikan.

 _Krincing!_

Suara apa itu?

Ah, kurasa aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan kunci rumah dari dalam kantong celana.

Kuambil kunciku yang ternyata benar terjatuh dan tergeletak di lantai dengan tangan yang juga menggenggam pisau, lalu melanjutkan kembali perjalanan dengan langkah dua kali lebih cepat hingga ketika sadar, aku sudah berada di depan pintu tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah. Pintunya tersembunyi di bawah lantai, jadi cukup kusembunyikan dengan meletakkan karpet di atasnya agar tidak terlihat orang. Kunci yang kugenggam erat kumasukkan ke kantong celana bersama dengan pisau yang kuselipkan di pinggang, sementara pematik di tangan satunya kubiarkan saja menyala sebagai sumber penerangan satu-satunya.

 _Krieeeet!_

Terbuka? Aku bahkan hanya berniat untuk mencoba menarik kenopnya saja dan tahu-tahu terbuka? Apa pintu tua sekalipun juga tak luput _dia_ rusak?

Pintunya terbuka dengan suara menderit yang cukup kencang, karena memang aku belum pernah membuka pintu ini sebelumnya. Debu dan aroma lapuk kayu-kayu tua mulai menyebar di udara, tapi hanya ruangan ini yang hawanya 'berbeda'. Mungkin yang tidak direnovasi hanya ruangan ini saja, berhubung pintunya juga tampak 'berbeda' dengan pintu-pintu ruangan lainnya dan bisa saja luput dari perhatian para tukang bangunan karena letaknya yang bisa saja memang dikira lantai. Tangga dari kayu berwarna cokelat di dalamnya masih terasa kokoh saat kupijak, tapi kegelapan pekat di bawah sana cukup seram karena hampir tidak ada yang bisa terlihat. Menarik nafas, aku melangkah menuruni tangga secara perlahan-lahan dengan doa semoga aku bisa segera menemukan saklar listriknya agar bisa cepat-cepat pergi dari sana.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Hanya suara langkah kakiku sendiri yang terdengar di sini. Sepi sekali— Uugh! Hidungku sudah gatal sekali, semoga aku tak bersin-bersin di bawah nanti!

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Anak tangganya banyak juga. Apa ruang bawah tanahku sebegitu dalamnya?

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

 _Tap!_

Oh, sepertinya aku sudah sampai. Aneh rasanya. Tadi aku sudah menahan bersin entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, tapi sekarang semua debu yang mengitariku seakan menghilang begitu saja. Sudahlah, toh itu membantuku menghentikan rasa gatal di hidungku juga. Sekarang, dimana saklar listrik itu berada….

Aku berkeliling dengan langkah perlahan, karena penglihatanku terbatas dan aku tidak ingin tersandung barang-barang yang bisa saja bertebaran di lantai. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan saja aku sudah nyaris tersandung meja— Ah! Aku menemukan saklarnya!

 _Bats!_

Di detik pertama lampu menyala dan akhirnya sekelilingku terlihat, ya tuhan, aku kaget bukan kepalang.

Ruang bawah tanah yang _seharusnya_ penuh debu, sarang laba-laba, dan barang-barang tua, justru malah berkeadaan _sebaliknya_. Ada kursi dan meja, kasur busa, lemari pakaian, juga satu rak penuh berisi persediaan air dan makanan yang semuanya jelas layak santap, tertata rapi tanpa ada debu sedikitpun yang menempel di sana sebagai tanda sering disentuh seseorang.

Bahkan ada kepala Alice yang diletakkan dalam toples kaca bagai pajangan di lemari bagian atas.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku langsung membeku di tempat.

Aku _benar-benar_ tidak sendirian.

Di atas kasur busa yang dirapatkan ke tembok tepat di seberang tempatku terdiam, seorang pemuda duduk memeluk lutut dengan punggung bersandar di pojokan. Ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna cokelat tua dan celana hitam yang sedikit berantakan, selaras dengan rambut cokelatnya yang juga tampak acak-acakan. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak dan mata hijau besarnya menatapku lekat-lekat dengan _cengiran_ _gila_ , seperti sudah menungguku datang dan menyalakan saklar sedari lama. Terlihat jelas ia tampak begitu senang saat aku _menemukannya_.

"Selamat datang, Arturo!" Sapanya masih dengan cengiran yang sama. Matanya menyala-nyala dengan pancaran _berbahaya_ seraya ia memiringkan kepalanya. "Akhirnya kau menemukanku! Aku senang sekali~"

Dengan tubuh gemetar dan gerakan yang terpatah-patah, kumatikan pematik di tanganku dan kuturunkan perlahan-lahan dengan tampang tidak percaya dan suara yang terbata-bata, "A-Antonio? B-bagaimana kau bisa a-ada di sini?!"

Ia tertawa. Begitu kencang dan histeris hingga setengah iris hijaunya nyaris menghilang dari permukaan bola matanya. Saat tawa sintingnya itu mulai mereda barulah ia menjawab, "Aku tinggal di sini tepat saat kau juga tinggal di sini, Arturo! Kita selama ini tinggal bersama! Bukankah itu hebat?! Aku tinggal di sini bersamamu selama ini, dan kau tidak menyadarinya sama sekali! Bukankah itu hebat?! Aku juga bisa menggandakan semua kunci yang ada di sini! Dan, oh, lihat! Aku bahkan berhasil mengawetkan kepala pembantumu itu! BUKANKAH ITU HEBAT?! AHAHAHAHA!" Tawanya yang begitu _riang_ _gembira_ menggema ke seluruh bagian ruangan sambil kemudian ia mulai berdiri menghampiriku yang sudah gemetar hebat.

Dihampiri dengan wajah mengerikan, aku buru-buru berusaha mencabut pisau yang tadi kuselipkan di pinggang sebagai alat pertahanan. Tapi saat tanganku masih sibuk dengan pisau yang entah mengapa malah tersangkut di ikat pinggang, ia tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapanku, cengiran gilanya bahkan hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahku. Anehnya, cengirannya tiba-tiba menghilang dan ekspresinya berubah _beku_ tatkala tangannya menepuk sebelah bahuku dan ia menempelkan keningnya pada keningku, "Dan aku tahu kau selama ini menghindariku, makanya aku mengikutimu terus hingga ke sini. Aku kabur dari rumah sakit itu dan tinggal di lubang debu ini hanya agar bisa terus bersamamu. Bukankah itu hebat, Arturo?" Bisiknya datar nan dalam.

Aku tak bisa bergerak dan perasaanku sama sekali tidak enak. Air mataku perlahan mulai keluar tanpa pernah sekalipun kupedulikan. Matanya benar-benar _gelap_ untuk orang _sakit_ yang bisa mengganti ekspresinya secara tiba-tiba kurang dari sepersekian detik seperti dirinya. Ditambah dengan jarak seperti ini, ia benar-benar mengintimidasi.

Puas memandangiku hingga mengeluarkan -sedikit, hanya sedikit- air mata, ia meraih pisau yang tadi berusaha kuambil dari pinggang dan mengamatinya dengan saksama. "Pisau yang cantik, Arturo. Kau bahkan bisa menggunakannya untuk berkaca," komentarnya dengan wajah yang sudah berganti 'ceria' seperti sedia kala. "Tapi sayang, untuk alasan inilah aku menumpulkan semua pisau-pisau di rumahmu— Ah, maksudku, di rumah _kita_ _berdua_ ~" Ucapnya dengan nada yang sejujurnya, menjijikkan. "Aku tahu begitu listriknya kumatikan, kau akan segera mencari penerangan. Makanya kuambil semua senter, lilin, dan korekmu dan kutinggalkan pematik itu untukmu," terangnya sambil menunjuk tanganku yang menggenggam pematik tanpa sedikitpun memutuskan kontak mata. "Aku juga tahu setelah itu kau akan mencari tahu mengapa listriknya padam, dan pasti kau akan datang kemari untuk menyalakan kembali saklarnya. Bukankah pemikiranku itu hebat, Arthuro?! Aku hebat, kan?!"

Aku hanya bisa meneguk ludah mendengar _pernyataan_ yang ia keluarkan. Sampai seperti itu ia memperhitungkan semuanya? Gila!

"Tapi, hey…" ekspresinya kini tampak… murung? "Kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanyanya dengan wajah mendadak cemas bercampur histeris… dan kulihat ada ketakutan yang jelas terpampang di sana saat ia mencengkeram kedua bahuku. "A-Arthuro, jawab aku! Aku kabur dari lubang neraka itu dengan memukul seorang penjenguk hingga pingsan untuk menyamar menggunakan pakaiannya demi mengelabui para petugas, mengikutimu di jalan hingga aku tahu kau akan membeli rumah ini, dan membuat tempat tinggal sendiri di sini, hanya untuk bertemu lagi denganmu! Hargai aku, Arthuro! Apa aku hebat?!"

Aku masih benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam kepalanya, apalagi saat kami berdekatan seperti sekarang. Dan soal perubahan emosinya yang _sungguh_ tidak wajar, membuatnya dimasukkan secara paksa ke dalam kamar inap di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa. Aku saja masih tidak bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

Yang jelas, sekarang ia menjadi 'buronan' dan diam-diam menjadi _stalker_ menyeramkan hingga tinggal di bawah sini, dan sebagai finalnya ia mematikan aliran listrik di rumah hanya agar aku mengetahui keberadaannya dan mendengarkan sehebat apa ia? Jangan bercanda.

"… Arthuro? Jangan diam saja, jawab aku. Apa aku hebat?" Tanyanya dengan air mata bercucuran -entah sejak kapan ia menangis, aku tak sadar- dan tangan yang menggoyang-goyangan bahuku pelan membuatku kembali tersadar. Aku harus segera pergi dan melaporkan ini pada polisi!

Masalahnya, bagaimana caranya?

—Hey, kurasa pematik yang kupegang ini bisa menjadi senjata! Bagian badannya terbuat dari semacam metal, dan sudut-sudutnya halus namun cukup keras. Aku bisa memukul kepalanya, lari ke atas, menguncinya di sana, lalu pergi ke kantor petugas keamanan! Ide yang tidak terlalu sempurna, tapi untuk sekarang aku cukup menunggu ia lengah dan akhirnya aku bisa keluar!

Guncangan di kedua bahuku makin bertambah kencang. "Hey Arthuro, jawab aku—"

"Iya! Aku salut padamu! Kau benar-benar hebat! Puas?" Kupotong rengekannya dengan jawaban yang ia inginkan ditambah busungan dada dan sorot mata menantang. Sebagai salah seorang anggota keluarga Kirkland, aku tidak boleh terlihat begitu lemah!

Sekejap, wajahnya tampak tersentak melihat perubahanku yang mendadak, tapi pada akhirnya ia malah memasang senyum anak kecil yang memuakkan. "Waaah, benarkah? Akhirnya kau bersuara juga, Arthuro! Aku senang sekali! Yeaaaaay!" Serunya riang sambil menari berputar-putar dengan pisau yang ia ambil dariku—

Ia lengah, Kirkland! Ini saatnya!

Dengan ancang-ancang yang kubuat sebisa mungkin tanpa menimbulkan suara, kuangkat pematik metal di tanganku tinggi-tinggi ke udara dengan bantuan dari tangan yang satunya lagi di atas kepala, bersiap memukulkannya secara keras ke kepala berambut cokelat ikal berantakan miliknya. Satu ayunan saja, dan aku akan bebas!

Yak, dia sudah benar-benar menghadap belakang, tepat di titik buta! Ini dia!

 _Wuuuush—_

— _Klontang!_

T-tidak mungkin! Aku sudah benar-benar berada di titik buta matanya, lalu bagaimana bisa ia menepis pematik di tanganku dengan pisau di tangannya secara tiba-tiba, bahkan tanpa perlu repot-repot menengok ke belakang?! Tangannya yang menggenggam pisau terangkat tepat saat pematik di tanganku hampir menyentuh kepalanya, dan membuatnya terpental ke sisi lain ruangan yang cukup jauh dari tempat kami berdua.

Dan dari hawa _dingin_ yang ia keluarkan, ya tuhan, aku sudah tidak kuasa melakukan apapun sekarang.

Perlahan-lahan, ia menenggokkan kepalanya padaku dengan tatapan manis yang jauh lebih _berbahaya_ daripada sebelumnya, lalu tiba-tiba menerjang dan mengunci kedua tanganku ke atas hanya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Kau benar-benar berpikir kalau aku lengah, Arthuro?" Desisnya tajam dengan tangan yang satunya mengaduk-aduk isi kantong celananya dan akhirnya mengeluarkan sesuatu—

Sebuah suntikan.

Aku menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri darinya, tapi ia yang _terlalu_ kuat untuk kulawan. Aku benar-benar salah telah meremehkannya.

"Ini hadiah untukmu, Arthuro. Setelah kusuntikkan ini padamu, jadilah anak yang baik. Oke?" Ucapnya _manis_ sambil menusukkan jarum suntikkan itu pada lengan atasku.

Tak lama kemudian tubuhku mulai lemas, pandanganku memburam, dan kepalaku mulai berawan. Dan di detik-detik terakhir aku kehilangan kesadaran, kurasakan sesuatu untuk sekejap menempel pada bibirku dan sebuah suara terdengar mengucapkan 'Kau akan menjadi bonekaku yang cantik! Tak sia-sia aku memotong kepala pembantumu!' dengan riangnya yang hanya kuat kubalas dengan gelengan kepala.

Kemudian, semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

* * *

HAPPY ENGSPAWEEK SEMUAAAAAAA! YEAAAAAAAAY, SAYA BERHASIL MENYELESAIKAN EVENT OTEPE TERCINTA INI! YEAAAAAAAAY / _Stop_.

Okelah, saya gak bakal banyak-banyak ngebacot di sini. Ngebikin salah satu _deep darkest fear_ saya ke bentuk ff kayak begini emang bikin serem sendiri, dan semoga kalian juga ngerasaian betapa seremnya kalo kalian tinggal di rumah sendirian, lampunya mati, dan pas nyala tetiba di pojokan ada yang nyengir. Kan serem BUANGET tuh. Bagi yang mau tahu begimana selanjutnya nasib si Arthur, bisa cari _fanfic_ yang judulnya 'Hujan' di profil saya. Kalo mau mah monggo dibaca~ /promosi terselubung.

Iyaaa, curhatnya udah. Buat cerita ini, saya pake _prompt_ nomer #37 sebagai _prompt_ utama ( _You're my favorite sin to commit_. _Sin_ nya apa? Itu apa aja yang dilakuin ama Antonio kayaknya udah jelas ya…) dan _prompt_ #39 sebagai tambahannya ( _Do you miss me?_ Kan saya bikin Antonio kanget berat ama Arthur, ampe kabur dari RSJ gitu coba XD / _slapped_ ). Dan saya bener-bener seneng bisa memeriahkan EngSpaWeek tahun ini, serius. HIDUP OTEPE SAYAAAAH /plis.

Baiklah, akhir kata, jika anda ingin mengingatkan saya akan hal-hal seperti _typo_ , kesalahan ejaan, masukan, saran, kritik, atau mungkin bahkan pujian dan sebagainya kepada saya, dimohon untuk memberitahu lewat _review_! Silahkan juga pencet tombol _fav_ dan _follow_ yang ada di halaman ini. Profil saya dan ff 'Hujan' itu juga weh ya monggo dicek juga. Semua pendapat yang anda berikan sungguh akan menjadi sangat berarti untuk saya. Tapi, _no_ _flame_ , okay? Nanti main api tau-tau kebakar, loh!

Sekian dari saya si penulis ingusan (Iya, ingusan. Saya baru abis demam langsung dipake begadang aja… /jangan curhat) penggemar Fr*it T*a, dan salam sepenuh semangat hari kemerdekaan di minggu perayaan salah satu otepe tercinta-dan-teristimewa di _fandom_ Hetalia! *kibar-kibar bendera Indonesia dan bendera Inggris dan Spanyol yang digabung*.

Teh Rasa Tomat-Chan


End file.
